


Red Handed

by SiriuslyThatBitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslyThatBitch/pseuds/SiriuslyThatBitch
Summary: A short Drabble for an October Facebook groupPrompt #4-“The party was really taking off until someone found a hand in the punch.”*This was written in a huge rush and hopefully at some point I will get around to editing it .*





	Red Handed

The Gryffindors sat across from the Slytherin’s with a challenging look on their faces. It was no secret that the idea of a Halloween party to promote house unity, was a bit of a bust. 

“Merlin, the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs have to be having more fun than this.” Draco scoffed leaning toward Blaise Zabini. The blonde was dressed in a muggle black tailored suit with a white shirt underneath. He didn’t entirely understand the costume, but Pansy had given him the costume and instructed him to wear it. Something about Professor Mor-arsty. Not that it mattered either way. When Pansy told you to do something, you damn well did it.

“Whose bright idea was it to let the Gryffindorks host this thing anyway?” Blaise replied. His vampire outfit was ridiculously risque. Calling it an outfit was a bit of an exaggeration. Aside from the white ruffled collar around his neck and the black lace briefs, he was completely bare. A droplet of blood on his ride side and transfigured canines completed the look. Despite being essentially naked the tall boy exuded nothing but boredom. 

At that moment a scantily clad cat came into view with a giggly witch on her arm. If it weren’t for the signature curls peeking out from under the witch’s hat, no one would have suspected Hermione Granger to be in the tight black dress slit up the thigh. The same could not be said for Pansy’s choice of costume. The black corset with short tulle skirt was exactly what the Slytherins had come to expect from the girl, and she never did disappoint. Thigh highs with bows on the front and a set of pink and black ears had innocence and corruption battling on the busty girl’s form. 

“Well boys, If you’re so bored, why don’t we liven it up?” Pansy slide a devilish smirk on her black painted lips and looked over at her girlfriend for direction.   
  
“I have just the thing.” The brunette whistled loud and the noisy common room fell into silence. “I think it’s about time we Lions showed these Snakes how to really party.” The Gryffindors around the room whooped as she continued. “Time for some Truth or Dare.” Cheers filled the common room again, as a circle of chairs was assembled in the center. 

The Slytherins all shared a look of confusion, but sat down. A sheet covered form that could only belong to Ron Weasley sat across the way next to an absurdly accurate portrayal of Professor Sprout by Neville. Harry Potter had a tweed coat and a red scarf around his throat. He was holding a magnifying glass in one hand pretending to examine his best friend’s sorry excuse for a costume.    
  


“What’s Potter then?” Draco asked Pansy as he sat next to her. Hermione, who was settled firmly in the other girl’s lap answered. 

  
“Sherlock Holmes of course. Don’t you know who that is?” Pansy smirked from behind her before responding. 

“Of course he does, Love. He’s Moriarty after all. You know, his arch enemy.” The blonde boy’s mouth fell open as he started down Pansy. 

“You meddling little. Please tell me you didn’t.” Hermione seemed to catch on to the joke at that moment and started laughing heartily with her girlfriend. 

“Oh, that’s just too rich.” Hermione said between hiccuped giggles. Draco blushed hard and hid his face behind his hair, as a slightly drunk Neville Longbottom stood up. 

“Alright. Basic rules. I start so I’m going to ask Malfoy here, truth or dare. If he chooses truth, he’ll have to answer a question of my choosing. Dare he has to do whatever I tell him to.” The game seemed easy enough, even if every part of Draco’s self preservation told him to run screaming. “So Malfoy, Truth or Dare?” 

The truth option originally sounded like the better option, until he thought about what the bumbling drunk idiot might ask. A dare would be quick. He couldn’t ask him to do anything too much. Besides, he wouldn’t be the only one to have to do something stupid right? 

“Dare” His voice sounded uncertain even to his ears.    
  
“I dare you, to kiss Harry.” Both mentioned boys locked eyes and turned a vibrant shade of crimson that matched the common room perfectly. 

On shaky legs Draco slowly made his way over to the green eyed lion eyeing him across the room. 

“Wait you’re really gonna do this?!” Harry bit his lip looking up into Draco’s eyes. 

“It was my dare Potter.” Draco tried his best to calm his racing heart as he leaned toward the other boy. It was only a kiss after all. Not that big of a deal. 

His lips barely brushed Harry’s before a loud scream filled the common room. All heads swiveled to the girl clutching a fake dismembered hand. The moment was lost, and all Draco could think was, “The party was really taking off until someone found a hand in the punch.”.


End file.
